


Bring Me The Night (That Brings Me To You)

by harrythe



Series: Moonlight Serenade [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrythe/pseuds/harrythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is taken from the song "Bring Me The Night" by Sam Tsui, and I literally listened to it on repeat while I was writing this... If you haven't heard it, then go listen because it is an amazing song, and it goes with the story... Also the first paragraph is the chorus from the song, so yeah...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bring Me The Night (That Brings Me To You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "Bring Me The Night" by Sam Tsui, and I literally listened to it on repeat while I was writing this... If you haven't heard it, then go listen because it is an amazing song, and it goes with the story... Also the first paragraph is the chorus from the song, so yeah...

_So bring me the night, send out the stars, 'cause when I'm dreaming we don't seem so far. Darken the sky and light up the moon, so that somehow you'll be here with me soon. Bring me the night; bring me the night that brings me to you…_  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek is twelve the first time he stumbles into Stiles’s room. He’s not sure what brings him there, but it’s the night of the full moon, and Derek is restless. He’d been running with his family, as normal, when he caught a scent unlike anything he’d ever smelt before. It was one of fear, and it was close. He broke away from his pack to follow it. 

He soon came upon a house in the suburbs. All the lights were off, so he sniffed the air once. It was coming from a second story window, where a little heartbeat was beating faster than normal. The window was open to let in the small summer breeze, so he took a leap, landing neatly on the windowsill. 

There’s a small body huddled beneath the covers, tossing and turning. Derek immediately knows it’s a nightmare. He can sense the panic coming off the boy, and while he wants to comfort him, he knows the boy will be even more scared of his fangs and claws, so he waits. He waits for the boy to wake up.

He doesn’t have to wait long. The boy awakens with a start, and notices Derek immediately. He stiffens in fear at first, his heart beating out a panicked tune. Derek doesn’t say anything, just sits and watches. The boy’s heart rate slows, and he seems to find his voice.

“Who are you?” His voice is a little shaky.

Derek doesn’t answer, just sits, head slightly tilted as he contemplates the boy before him.

“Why are you in my room?” The boy tries again.

Derek doesn’t say anything, but he lets out a comforting growl. He can feel the tiredness of the boy, and the longer Derek watches, the more he can see the boy relax. It isn’t long before he’s asleep, a small smile on his face. 

Derek watches over him till morning, when he slips away just as the sun breaks over the horizon, his wolf feeling happier than its felt in a long time.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek visits the boy a few times over the next few years, always in the dead of night. He’s always asleep, but Derek doesn’t mind. He knows it’s probably stalking, but Derek doesn’t care. The boy always seems to relax whenever Derek arrives, as if he knows, subconsciously that Derek is there. 

Derek is fifteen the next time Stiles awakens during his visit. It’s a few days after Paige, and Derek is in pain. His eyes are no longer golden, but an ice-cold blue. It’s the night of the full moon, and Derek is drawn to the boy’s room. 

He can smell the boy’s own pain before he even sees the house. He speeds up; fearing the worst, but when he gets there, the boy is asleep. It’s not a physical pain, but he can also smell the pain of someone else further down the hall. There are only two heartbeats in the house, and Derek knows. He can smell the last traces of the cancer, and he knows he’s not the only person who lost someone they love.

Derek isn’t surprised when the boy awakens from his fitful sleep. He doesn’t say anything this time, so Derek steps lightly into the room. He keeps low, so as not to startle him, and creeps toward the bed. He makes his way to the bed, trying to keep calm. The boys arm is sort of dangling off the side, so Derek slowly nuzzles it, trying to comfort the boy. He can smell the boy’s tears, and knows that he went to sleep crying. 

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Derek backs away. He repositions himself in the window, his nose tilted toward the moon. His wolf feels content for the first time since Paige.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek doesn’t visit Stiles again for seven years. It isn’t long after that last night that everything with Kate goes down. For almost three years he’s on the run with Laura, and then they’re in New York for a few years. They spend the time together, healing from losing almost all their pack. Laura’s eyes go from the glowing beta yellow, to alpha red. 

When she gets wind of the attacks on the preserve, she knows it’s time to go home. Derek is a little hesitant, but Laura is insistent. She doesn’t want another werewolf moving in on Hale territory. She goes first, and Derek promises to follow in a few days. 

He knows the exact moment that Laura dies. He can feel the power of the alpha switch to another, but he has no idea who. He pulls over to the side of the road, and all but leaps out of his car. He takes off into the woods, letting out a broken howl. He’s alone now, all except Uncle Peter who’s still in his coma. He runs until he can’t anymore, and he stumbles back to his car, and speeds back to Beacon Hills. 

He doesn’t even realize where he’s headed until he gets there. He parks the car a few blocks away, and makes his way back to the boy who’s been haunting his dreams.   
He can smell the small traces of fear coming off the boy, and his wolf whines. He stays perched on the window sill well into the night, knowing he can’t leave.

When the boy awakens, and turns toward Derek, he almost panics. He has no idea if the boy even remembers him, so he crawls forward, making his way to the bed. He can sense the boy’s wonderment, and he takes it as a good sign. He takes a gentle sniff, noticing the lack of fear that had permeated the air before the boy awoke. He nudges his hand, and lets out a soft whine, trying to convey his sorrow over not being here for the past few years. 

A loud howl echo’s through the night and Derek stiffens. He’s at the window in a flash. He knows it’s the new alpha, the one who killed his sister. He’s torn between finding his sister’s killer, and staying with the boy. 

He can hear the boy’s heart race, as he sits up in bed. Derek turns toward him, and he can see the fear in his eyes. He lets out a low growl, telling him it’s alright. Derek watches as he slowly relaxes, his head hitting his pillow, his heart rate slowing, his eyes drooping shut. 

He hears the whispered “I missed you,” and Derek can feel his wolf whine. He shouldn’t have left him. Not for so long.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers back.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________

He can hear them before he sees them. He knows it’s the boy, recognizing that heartbeat anywhere. Their looking for the inhaler currently residing in his pocket. They’ve almost reached him, when Derek stiffens. He can smell the other boy’s wolf, and for a second he thinks he’s actually stumbled across the alpha. When the other boy doesn’t react to Derek’s presence, he isn’t sure if he should be relieved. The other boy is a new wolf, freshly bitten. His mind painfully flashes to Paige. He sort of looks like her, with his floppy brown hair, and his expressive eyes. 

He shakes himself internally as he notices the boy with the buzz cut notice him. He can see the startle of recognition on the boy, can feel his tension as soon as Derek approaches. 

“What are you doing here? This is private property.” Derek snaps. He can feel the boy’s confusion, and his wolf whines in protest. The boy rubs his head, his eyes downcast. 

“Uh, sorry man, we didn’t know.” He says, and Derek struggles not to apologize.

“Yeah, we were just looking for something, but, forget it.” The other boy trails off, and Derek looks at him, waiting for him to continue, before tossing him his inhaler. The floppy haired boy catches it, and Derek turns to walk away.

He can feel the tension draining out of the buzz-cut boy, and he smiles as he walks back toward the burned out shell of his old home. He can hear the boy explain to his friend who he is. Derek continues walking.

When he climbs into the boy’s bedroom later that night, he isn’t surprised to find him waiting. 

“Who knew, all this time, that Derek Hale was climbing into my bedroom window.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, just sits in the windowsill. His wolf can sense the boy’s distress, and it whines, as he struggles to keep it in check.

“Why me?”

Derek takes a minute before answering. “I could sense your fear, that first night. I didn’t know what it was, so I had to investigate. After that, I just couldn’t stop checking up on you.”

“And the night my mom died?”

“I could smell your pain. I could also smell the last traces of your mom’s cancer, and when I came that night, I only heard two heartbeats, instead of three.”

The boy just lets out a low huff of disbelief. “Derek Hale, the Derek Hale, has been creeping on me since I was six.”

Derek doesn’t say anything, just waits. He can sense the boy’s inner war with himself, fluctuating between disbelief and anger. Finally he just throws his hands up, and mutters “fuck it.”

Derek doesn’t know if that’s a good or bad thing.

“Are you staying tonight?” The boy looks a little apprehensive.

“Only if you want me to.”

Derek almost misses the mumbled “I want you to.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek runs the well-worn path to the Sheriff’s house his first night back in Beacon Hills, after the drama with the Alpha Pack and Jennifer. Instinct is carrying him, pushing him forward, his wolf whining with the need to be near Stiles.

He doesn’t think, just leaps into Stiles’s window, where Stiles is laying on his bed, in a restless sleep. His wolf whines, sensing Stiles’s distress. 

When Stiles shifts, he retreats out to the window, sitting on the roof of the porch. 

He isn’t surprised when Stiles comes out to meet him a few hours later.

“Hey.”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Haven’t been able to, not since you left.”

His wolf whines a little. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. You did what you had to do.”

“I shouldn’t have left you though, not without a goodbye. Not without an explanation.” He’s determined to make this up to Stiles.

Stiles just hums a little, content. “I missed you.” He snuggles in closer to Derek.

Derek presses his lips to Stiles’s temple. “I missed you too.”

Stiles yawns a little, and Derek stands, holding out his hand. “We should get you to bed.”

“Trying to seduce me, Hale?” Stiles mumbles sleepily, and Derek can tell he’s only half-joking.

Derek just gives him a half-smile. “Not tonight.” He wraps Stiles up in his arms, and carries him into the room, and sets him down on the bed. He covers Stiles with the blanket, before returning to the window. His breathing evens out as he falls into a deep sleep.

“I’ll always be here to watch over you.” Derek whispers into the quiet room. He looks to the full moon, the moon that brought him to Stiles, all those years ago. He sends a silent thank you, and watches as Stiles’s chest rises and falls and the only sound Derek can hear is his beating heart, matching pace with Derek’s.

His wolf feels content.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make the world go round <3


End file.
